MAIKA
MAIKA jest drugim żeńskim hiszpańskim głosem, z czego trzecim ogólnie, od Voctro Labs na Vocaloid 3. Jej ilustrację wykonała Noriko Hayashi. Została wydana 18 grudnia 2013. Dostępna jest także w wersji NEO. Jej dawca głosu nigdy nie został ujawniony. Voctro Labs podało informacje, że ONA i MAIKA, dzielą tego samego dawcę głosu. W 2014 Giuseppe poinformował, że oba głosy, MAIKA i ONA, to ten sam bank brzmień na Vocaloid 3. Podczas gdy MAIKA reprezentuje hiszpańskie wykorzystanie wokalu, ONA jest reprezentantką katalońskiego. Historia 'Zaangażowanie w Plan B' Ten głos pierwszy raz pojawił się w zaangażowaniu współpracy między Voctro Labs oraz zespołem La Oreja de Van Gogh, gdzie ludzie mogli pomóc stworzyć tekst piosenki dla tej znanej grupy. Firma dostarczyła narzędzi, które umożliwiły uczestnikom posłuchać swoich tekstów przez głos za pośrednictwem strony internetowej. Jak się później okazało, był to głos dla nowego Vocaloida, który został opracowany przez firmę i opiera się o głos głównej wokalistki zespołu. Na pytanie fanów, którzy byli ciekawi, czy głos zostanie wydany publicznie, firma odpowiedziała potwierdzająco, jednak nie podali jeszcze daty wydania. 'Konkurs na ilustracje' Konkurs odbył się w celu znalezienia ilustratora dla nowej Vocaloidki. Firma zwróciła się do zainteresowanych uczestnictwem, by wysłali próbki swoich prac na e-mail firmy w terminie do 8 lipca 2013. Po upływie terminu, spośród 200 uczestników, wybrano tych którzy najbardziej się wyróżnili. Wybrani artyści dostali czas do 15 lipca, by stworzyli projekt dla Voctro Labs z wybranymi szczegółami. Z góry założyli, że ma ona być "gwiazdą pop" i w tym celu wysłali wszystkim uczestnikom próbkę głosu. Wyniki zostały podane 24 lipca, konkurs wygrała Noriko Hayashi, jednak jej pracy nie pokazano w pełni poza cieniem postaci. Cały projekt ujawnili dopiero 11 września. Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *W niższych rejestrach ma delikatniejszy, bardziej oddychający głos, podczas gdy w wyższych ma on bardziej intensywną barwę. *Ma szeroki zakres tonów, który na najwyższych nutach przełącza się z rejestru piersiowego na głowowy. *Nadaje się do szerokiej gamy gatunków muzycznych i stylów. *Podobnie jak u Clary, jej głos ma dobrą elastyczność pod względem wysokości i barwy, dobrze znosi zmianę GEN lub modyfikujących go filtrów. *Ma 33 próbki oddechu, do których można uzyskać dostęp w Vocaloid, to więcej niż u Bruna i Clary razem. Reakcje Przed wydaniem została dobrze przyjęta przez fandom, a wiele jej dem uzyskało ponad 20 000 wyświetleń. „En tu mirar” przekroczyło 100 000 i sprawiło, że stała się jednym z bardziej popularnych zagranicznych wydań VOCALOID3. Była zdecydowanie najbardziej popularna z hiszpańskich wydań VOCALOID3. Jej popularność, zgodnie z Google Trends, osiągnęła najwyższy poziom we wrześniu 2013 roku. Prawie osiągnęła taką samą w grudniu 2013 roku. Jednak pomimo dużego zainteresowania jej wersją przedpremierową, w kolejnych miesiącach zaczęła w większości tracić ten status. Pod koniec ery VOCALOID3 była mniej popularna niż przed wydaniem, choć nadal cieszyła się większą popularnością niż Bruno i Clara. 'Dema' Koncept Wygląd Według Noriko Hayashi, MAIKA powstała po żądanych wymogach przez Voctro Labs i dostała wygląd "Pop Divy". Po ogłoszeniu wyników, firma poprosiła Noriko o zmianę wyrazu twarzy i koloru włosów. Na włosy MAIKI zwrócono szczególną uwagę, gdyż w pierwotnym projekcie za bardzo przypominały włosy IA i Luki. Były koloru przybliżonego do koloru brzoskwini i jasnoróżowego. Noriko używała różnych kombinacji kolorystycznych, aż w końcu Voctro Labs wybrało obecny schemat. Ma tatuaż Play/Pauza (▶ ll) na lewym policzku. Mały robot jej towarzyszący robi za maskotkę, mikrofon i głośnik. Głos MAIKA ma rozszerzony bank brzmień, co pozwala jej śpiewać w języku katalońskim. Z tym rozszerzeniem Voctro Labs sugeruje, że MAIKA będzie w stanie osiągnąć przyzwoitą imitację języka angielskiego i portugalskiego, jednak nie będzie ona brzmiała jak osoba mówiąca tym językiem (native speaker). Linki *Voctro-Vocaloid *Facebook: Vocaloid MAIKA Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z MAIKA Kategoria:Hiszpańskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Voctro Labs Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Powiązane z Ona Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Spis